


Ты дарила мне розы

by anosmaleh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, F/F, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anosmaleh/pseuds/anosmaleh
Summary: Она дарила розы, пахнушие полынью, знала все любимые песни Дины и любила исчезать в одно мгновение.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 2





	Ты дарила мне розы

**Author's Note:**

> Вике.
> 
> *Строка из Led Zeppelin «Ramble on» - I can't stop this feelin' in my heart  
> ** Строка из Metallica «Human» - Touch me so I think I'm here, skin my senses barely breathing

Просыпаясь, Дина привычно не сразу открывает глаза, для начала нащупывая пистолет под подушкой. Вокруг тишина, даже Сэм не шумит феном, наверное, ушла за завтраком. Охотница открывает один глаз, осматривая номер – ничего не происходит, она сладко зевает и уже расслаблено тянется, жмурясь. Но стоит ей повернуться на другой бок, как в лицо почти уткнулись нежные лепестки белых роз. Ещё в росе, тут же подмечает Дина. Только одно существо на свете за всю её жизнь могло совершить такой жест – её ангел.  
Дина села в кровати и потрясла головой – её? Потом оглянулась на букет, подумала и вздохнула: отрицать было уже глупо – её. Опустив ноги с кровати и прикрыв глаза, она вслух произнесла:

\- Кастиэль? Можешь притащиться сюда? - Но ничего не произошло, знакомого шелеста крыльев не было. Дина вздохнула и, наконец, встала с кровати. 

Идя в ванну, схватила первую попавшуюся бутылку со стола, а после всех процедур поставила её на окно. Только теперь она прочувствовала розовый запах, приносящий в комнату свежесть. Почему-то розы отдавали ещё каким-то еле слышным запахом, но это не портило их. Взяв букет, Дина уткнулась в него носом, ощущая, как капли с лепестков оказываются на её щеках. Прежде чем опустить розы в бутылку, она позволила себе легкомысленно прокружиться с ними по комнате, не думая о предстоящем сложном дне.

Сэм всё не приходила, быть одной в комнате без расследования и даже без телевизора стало скучно, поэтому Дина присела на стул и начала мысленно разговаривать с Кас, описывая ей свой сон и вспоминая, что полезного они с Сэм нарыли вчера в книгах. Наверное, ангелу мешает эта её молитвенная болтовня, но ведь до сих пор не жаловалась, а Дине жутко скучно и удивительно, что та не появилась. Может, занята… пошёл бы к чёрту этот дурацкий апокалипсис.

\- Апокалипсис не дурацкий, - строгий голос за спиной, особенно выделяющий последнее слово, заставил охотницу вздрогнуть. Дина не понимает, почему Кас обязательно нужно появляться сзади, нет бы смотреть сразу в лицо, как нормальные люди.

\- Ты подарила мне розы, - она встаёт и разворачивается лицом к ангелу.

Дине нравится наблюдать за тем, как серьёзное выражение лица меняется, глаза, выражавшие небесную мощь и так и кричавшие: «подчиняйтесь», вдруг становятся смущёнными, опускаются в пол. Кастиэль само очарование. Дина с трудом поборола желание подойти и поправить выбившиеся пряди волос, так странно, что среди таких всегда аккуратных ангелов, Кас вечно растрёпанна. И этот синий галстук, никогда не лежащий как положено. Желание поправить его, перевязать правильно ещё сильнее, чем желание провести пальцами сквозь чёрные пряди.

\- Я думала, тебе понравится, - Кас подходит ближе, снова поднимает глаза, всматриваясь в чужие, так внимательно-наблюдательно, будто может прочитать все мысли и чувства в одно мгновение.

Дина бегает глазами по её лицу, прикусывая нижнюю губу, боясь застрять в небесных, почти светящихся глазах напротив, но не выдерживает и смотрит. Она даже не тонет, а теряется в них, погружается всё глубже и не видит пути обратно. Дина верит в Бога только по той причине, что существует Кастиэль.

\- Мне нравится, только в них ещё какой-то странный запах.

\- Полынь, - кивает Кас, - Символ суда Божия за отступничество и непослушание; символизирует горечь наказания за человеческие грехи и пороки.

\- Почему они так пахнут?

\- Я нарвала их в эдемском саду, - Глаза Кас опускаются ниже, замирая на губах Дины, её голос становится тише с каждым словом, - Там много полыни.

\- В Эдеме для меня?

Дина вдруг напугалась этого взгляда и, скрываясь за шуткой, толкнула ангела от себя. Кастиэль, будто ожидала этого, потому руки охотницы врезались не в каменную преграду, а во вполне мягкое тело. Ангел не пыталась удержаться и села, - почти упала – на кровать. Дина замерла на секунду, а потом вдруг расслабилась и рассмеялась, плюхаясь рядом с ней.

\- Для тебя, - насупившись, не понимая причин её смеха, подтвердила Кас, складывая руки на коленях.

\- Почему? С чего такие желания?

\- Я не могу остановить эти чувства в моём сердце.*

Дина не успевает ничего сказать, как остаётся одна, только смятое покрывало говорит о том, что секунду назад здесь кто-то сидел. Она задумывается: сколько песен знает Кас, как часто она смотрела на радио, когда Дина по привычке подпевала своим любимым песням. Что это – природная наблюдательность или что-то большее? Дверь номера хлопает.

\- Саманта! Я уже хотела бежать искать тебя по всем подвалам.

\- Не ври, ты сидела на одном месте с тех пор, как проснулась, - выкладывая из пакета еду, проворчала Сэм, потом оглядела комнату и хмыкнула, - Ну, может, ещё с Кас успела поболтать.

\- Вау, Шерлок, - фыркнула Дина, - Лучше скажи, что ты принесла пирог.

***  
Дина сидела на скамейке парка с бутылкой пива, равнодушно разглядывая бегающих вокруг детей и ещё более занятых мужчин и женщин. Неожиданный шелест крыльев уже даже не пугал. Кас, уже сидевшая рядом, поправила совсем смявшийся плащ (надо же, хотя бы на него начала обращать внимание). 

\- Ты никогда не берёшь трубку.

\- Ты можешь просто молиться мне, я всё слышу и прихожу, - спокойно, уже не в первый раз, словно ребёнку, объясняет Кастиэль.

\- Это не то, я не слышу твоей реакции, твоего дыхания после моих слов.

Дина не решает повернуть голову и посмотреть ей в лицо, только ставит локти на колени и продолжает прожигать взглядом стоящие напротив качели. Расстояние между ними вдруг стало слишком большим. Дина двигается чуть ближе к Кас и замирает, всё ещё терпеливо ожидая реакции.

\- Ты хотела куда-то отвезти меня, зачем?

\- Если бы ты отвечала на звонки чаще, нам не пришлось бы встречаться здесь сейчас, - Дина наконец-то поворачивает голову и сразу понимает, что такой расклад Кас не устроил бы, она улыбается одними уголками губ, - Приходи вечером к мотелю, там расскажу зачем и куда.

Кастиэль кивает, они сидят еще пару минут, пока ангел не встаёт и, невесомо касаясь плеча Дины, исчезает. Листва шумит на ветру, будто бы поднятом ею. Дина надеется, что никто не заметил их.

***  
Кастиэль ждала её с пяти часов, Винчестер как всегда не уточнила время, но ей несложно подождать, пусть три часа или больше. Дина мысленно хлопнула себя по лбу, увидев ждущую её Кас.

\- Извини, Кас, - она неожиданно для себя подошла слишком близко и неловко обняла её, - Машина у Сэм, сегодня возьмём такси.

Не сказать, чтобы Сэм не обрадовалась, забирая у сестры ключи от Импалы, но удивилась жутко: девушка же почти не расставалась со своей любимой машиной, но выпытать причину у неё не удалось. Дина и сама не очень-то понимает, от кого пыталась спрятаться в чужой машине. Кастиэль только согласно качала головой, усаживаясь на заднее сидение, так же согласно кивнула на предложенную бутылку холодного виски. Дина отхлебнула из неё и сама. Было обжигающе, и не только виски – весь вечер прожигал её насквозь. 

Они бесцельно летели по автостраде города уже не первый круг. Дина оправдывалась тем, что ей нужен отдых, Кас только кивала, изредка добавляя: «Всё хорошо, Дина». Равнодушный таксист не задавал ни единого вопроса и, кажется, даже не глядел на заднее сидение. 

\- Ты любишь виски.

\- Его нужно меньше, чтобы я хоть немного почувствовала действие, - усмехается Кас.

Усмехается… как её ангел за такое короткое время из статуи превратился в нечто живое, дышащее, такое удивительно прекрасное? Ангелы бездушны – тогда почему Кастиэль чувствует? Или она не чувствует, а привыкает к человеческим выражениям эмоций, учиться вести себя, как все – вот вопрос, который Дина задала бы Богу одним из первых.   
Кастиэль легонько касается её горячей руки. Тонкие прохладные пальцы ложатся несмело, ангел готова исчезнуть в любое мгновение, как и всегда. Дина переворачивает ладонь, чувствует, как та вздрагивает, и переплетает их пальцы. Привычный мир давно лежит в руинах, новый же начинает строиться с самого фундамента уже сейчас.  
Дина покрывается мурашками, когда Кастиэль наклоняется, ставит подбородок ей на плечо и шепчет:

\- Дотронься до меня, чтобы я ощущал себя рядом, обнажи мои чувства.

\- Едва дыша**, - заканчивает Дина, прикрывая глаза.

Она целует ангела почти невесомо, хватаясь за этот всё время мозолящий глаза галстук, мысленно молясь несвязными фразами. Кастиэль зарывается рукой в её волосы, углубляя поцелуй, вслушиваясь в бешено стучащее сердце. Ночной город скрывает их от людей, в такси тихо.  
Последние пару километров они едут молча и недвижимо, ладонь Кас лежит на горячих пальцах Дины. Ангел шевелит губами, беззвучно подпевая звучащим по радио песням старого рока.

***  
Дина думает, что мир ужасно несправедлив. Лето должно быть порой счастья, но сейчас они прощаются с Кастиэль, с той, с которой целовались в машинах, с которой бормотали песни зеппелин и металлики, которая улетала с гордо поднятой головой и молчала, потому что приказ, а в тоге вновь возвращалась, зажимая рукой губы Дины и моля послушать. Кас, которая последний месяц вместо строгих костюмных штанов носит рваные джинсы, Кас, глаза которой горят небом, почему-то должна уйти. Дина сжимает её плечо, с ненавистью глядя на нарастающий в комнате белый свет. Чертов Бог, чертов пророк, чертов архангел. 

\- Мы связаны, мы обе небесных кровей, - напоследок шепчет Кас, и Дина жмурит глаза, тщетно пытаясь прогнать выступающие слёзы. Чёртов меч Михаила.

\- Она была моей тайной, - шепчет Дина уже в машине Бобби, он молчит, прекрасно понимая.

***  
\- Спасибо за комплимент, но нет, я не Бог, - Дина замирает, не в силах даже ответить, глядя на улыбающуюся, стоящую в солнечном свете Кастиэль, - И ты моя тайна и мой свет.


End file.
